Pound the Alarm
by cophinehollstein
Summary: Domestic!Hollstein that secretly we all love. Just some fluff that I decide to write, may continue it and create a prequel if people like it. Carmilla and Laura have a kid, and Carm has an issue with waking up in the morning. Not meant to be AU, but could be considered it because there is no mention of vamp Carmilla. Enjoy!


BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEep-

Carmilla pushed the alarm clock off of the night stand and heard a crash as it broke into a million pieces. _Shit,_ she thought. _Laura is going to kill me_.

As she got out of bed, she heard the sound of the shower and a faint hum coming from the bathroom. She recognized Laura's voice and smiled. She was humming The Real Slim Shady, one of Carm's favorite songs. Laura hated anything that wasn't sappy pop, but had become accustomed to the rap that seemed to always be blasting out of Carm's speakers. She had tried to get Carm to listen to more "PG"music, but Carm being Carm didn't listen, and so Eminem continued to show up on their playlists.

"MOMMMMMYYYYYY!"

Carm heard a familiar voice yell down their hallway.

"Yes, honey?" She responded, waiting for her little girl to run into the bedroom shared by her and Laura.

"I'M HUNGRY! MAKE ME PANCAKES!" Ashley yelled back, as she threw open the door and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Ok Ash, no need to go crazy," Carm replied in between giggles and kisses to her adorable 3 year old's face.

"What's going on out here?" asked a towel-clad Laura, who had just emerged from the bathroom.

"The little devil is hungry!" Carm said as she continued to tickle her laughing kid.

"Ok, well then make her food babe." Laura replied, as she pulled on some black panties (which probably belonged to Carm, but at this point they didn't care).

"Alright creampuff, head into the living room and put on that show you like about the talking tools and your mom and I will be in to make you breakfast in a couple of minutes." Carm said sweetly to the little brown haired girl who rested contently on her hip.

"Ok!" Ash yelled as she jumped out of her mother's arms.

 _Finally some alone time_ , Carm thought to herself as she walked over to the best thing that had ever happened to her, also known as her wife, Laura Hollis. From behind, she wrapped her arms around Laura, who was putting on one of her signature button ups.

"I've missed you, cupcake," she whispered into Laura's neck as she stroked it with her lips. "So freaking much." She felt Laura shiver as her hand went to cup her boob.

"Carm, Ash is in the other room." Laura said breathily.

"I don't care babe, I want you so badly right now. I've missed loving you." Carm replied, as she continued to explore her woman's body. Laura turned around and pressed a kiss to Carm's lips.

"As have I," she whispered seductively. "But right now, we have the most amazing creation on Earth to take care of, remember? You know, Ash? Our daughter?" Laura said as she giggled. Carm dug her head into Laura's shoulder and let out a low growl.

"Alright, but only because she's so damn cute, which by the way, she gets from her beautiful mother." She responded, which made Laura blush. She planted one last long kiss on Laura's lips before walking into the kitchen to cater to the second (well, maybe first) best thing that had ever happened to her.

She looked over to the couch, where Ashley was sitting, focused on the talking screwdriver that filled their TV screen. Ash looked like a mix of Carm and Laura, which both parents found extremely adorable. Her face, with a bone structure that looked like it had been carved by angels, was exactly like Carm's, but her eyes bared a striking resemblance to Laura's. The little mouth that was shaped into a curious O at the moment was all Carm's though. Carm shook her head and chuckled to herself at her daughter as she proceeded to head into the kitchen.

"CARM WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Carm tensed up as she heard Laura's voice echo through their house. _I'm dead_ , Carm thought. She heard her little girl get up and run towards her mom's voice. She walked into her bedroom to see Laura straddling Ash on her hip, who had her thumb in her mouth. Laura was looking at the crushed alarm at her feet.

"Babe-" Carm started.

"Don't babe me, Carm. This is the third alarm clock you've broken in a month." She said, infuriated. She looked up to Carm, who was sporting her pouty face. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes." Carm replied.

"Go on?"

"I love you!" Carm yelled as she started to attack Laura and their daughter with kisses. Both of Carm's girls giggled as she continued to nuzzle them.

"Oh, good grief." Laura said as she felt the toddler attached to her shaking. "Just don't do it again, babe." She said as Carm took both of them into a bear hug.

"I'll try my best, cupcake, but you know I hate mornings." Carm replied, as she went to kiss Laura.

"EWWW MOMMY EWWW!" she heard Ash yell.

"Calm down, you little goblin." Carm laughed as she started to shower Ash with kisses instead.

"Ok lovebirds, time for breakfast!" Laura said cheerfully.

"YAY!" Ash yelled once again. Carm shook her head, knowing that Ash got her cheerful and loud personality from Laura. Ash ran into the kitchen, leaving her mothers behind.

Carm pulled Laura into her.

"You know I love you and the little devil more than anything." She said as she planted a kiss on Laura's cheek.

"Of course I know that." Laura replied, giggling.

"So, are we good?"

"You could burn this house down and I would still love you more than life, Carmilla Karnstein."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"I love you."

"And I love you, creampuff."

THE END


End file.
